On sort ensemble?
by Jersey07
Summary: Prompt: Lorne et Parrish sont les derniers à savoir qu'ils "sortent" ensemble. Rated M to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde! Comme je ne sais pas quand j'aurai l'occasion de poster, voici une petite fic que j'ai écrite il y a peu de temps. Un tout grand merci à vous, lecteurs et lectrices, sans qui je n'aurais pas l'envie d'écrire ^^. _

___**Fandom:**__ Stargate Atlantis.__  
><em>_**Pairing:**__ Lorne/Parrish__  
><em>_**Genre**__: Romance.__  
><em>_**Disclaimer: **__Les personnages ainsi que la franchise "Stargate Atlantis" ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.__  
><em>_**Note **__: Le prompt de base était « Lorne et Parrish sont les derniers au courant du fait qu'ils sortent ensemble » ^^. J'ai divisé la fic en deux parties. Bonne lecture !_

/

Lorne sortait de ses quartiers et croisa Parrish dans le couloir, se rendant dans sa pépinière.  
><em>-"Bonjour, Doc" <em>lui lança le militaire. Le botaniste se retourna, le remarqua et lui rendit son sourire amical.  
><em>-"Bonjour, Major. Vous n'êtes pas de service aujourd'hui?"<em> demanda-t-il en notant la tenue décontractée de Lorne: un jeans, des baskets et un t-shirt des Stones.  
><em>-"Non, je comptais me reposer. Peut-être peindre un peu..." <em>  
>Tout le monde ou presque savait qu'il était un artiste doué. En voyant la caisse de graines et d'outils que Parrish portait, il lui demanda:<br>_-"Vous avez besoin d'aide avec ça?" _  
>Parrish sourit, l'air gêné. Il n'avait pas envie de priver le Major d'une journée de congé qu'il avait amplement mérité.<br>_-"Eh bien... je suis en sous-effectif et je dois absolument m'occuper de ça aujourd'hui ou elles vont mourir..." _  
>Lorne l'arrêta et prit la caisse de ses mains.<br>_-"Bien. Alors qu'attendons-nous?" _  
>Le petit sourire qu'il lui lança indiqua à Parrish qu'il n'avait pas à discuter.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, Lorne se releva du parterre qu'il avait replanté avec Parrish, frottant ses mains sur ses genoux. Il avait mal au dos et aux cuisses et se demandait comment le botaniste arrivait à crapahuter ainsi tous les jours sans souffrir. "L'habitude" lui avait-il répondu.  
>Il se dirigea vers le bureau et prit une bouteille d'eau. Tout en buvant, son estomac cria famine et le bruit ne passa pas inaperçu. Il esquissa un petit sourire gêné et amusé, suivit par Parrish.<br>_-"Moi aussi, j'ai un petit creux" _avoua le botaniste.  
><em>-"Normal, c'est l'heure de la pause"<em> répondit Lorne, tout en buvant une gorgée d'eau et en s'essuyant le front. Parrish se leva, abandonna ses outils et secoua la terre qui restait accrochée sur son pantalon.  
><em>-"Je pense qu'on a bien travaillé. Vous avez la main verte, Major" <em>lui lança-t-il, heureux qu'il ait pu lui apporter son aide. Sans lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de replanter toutes les pousses et que certaines d'entre elles n'auraient pas tenu le coup.  
><em>-"Honnêtement, Doc... je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai replanté pendant toute la matinée" <em>  
>Parrish eut un petit rire amusé.<br>_-"Pourquoi ne pas en parler autour d'un déjeuner? Je vous invite" _  
>Et cette invitation tombait à point nommé car les deux hommes mouraient littéralement de faim. <p>

Ils déposèrent leurs plateaux sur une table en bout de Mess, repus. L'endroit était bondé, ce qui était normal vu l'heure du repas.  
><em>-"Mince... j'ai oublié les desserts"<em> s'exclama Parrish en faisant la grimace. Le botaniste avait la dent sucrée.  
><em>-"Je vais aller les chercher. Vous prenez quoi?"<em> demanda Lorne, qui n'en avait absolument aucune idée. C'était l'une des rares fois où il partageait un repas avec le botaniste.  
><em>-"Y'a des Ptit Filous?" <em>demanda-t-il, les joues rosies, ce que le Major trouva adorable. Parrish ressemblait à un gamin à qui on venait de promettre un camion de pompier. Il eut un petit rire.  
><em>-"Pas de soucis, Doc. J'vais voir..." <em>

Quand Lorne revint, Parrish se sentait toujours un peu gêné. Depuis qu'il était enfant, c'était son dessert préféré et il avait sauté de joie la première fois qu'ils en avaient servi au Mess.  
>Le Major revint avec un fromage au fruits et rien pour lui.<br>_-"Vous ne prenez pas de dessert?"_ demanda le botaniste. Lorne haussa les épaules.  
><em>-"Le rayon a été rafflé. Je suspecte McKay d'avoir fait le coup"<em> lui répondit-il en lui lançant un petit clin d'oeil complice, ce qui fit rire Parrish.  
><em>-"On partage alors?" <em>  
><em>-"Vous rigolez? Y'a à peine de quoi manger deux cuillères dans ce pot. Non non, mangez votre Ptit Filou. Je m'en voudrais que vous n'ayez pas votre dose de calcium pour bien grandir" <em>plaisanta-t-il et les deux hommes se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu une conversation aussi détendue.  
><em>-"Comme si j'en avais besoin" <em>dit Parrish entre deux bouchées et effectivement, le pot fut vide en trois coups de cuiller. _"Je ressemble déjà à une girafe" _  
><em>-"J'aime bien les girafes" <em>concéda Lorne, pensif.  
>Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se sourirent timidement. <p>

Le lendemain, ce fut Parrish qui alla trouver Lorne, alors qu'il discutait de la prochaine mission avec Cadman et Torrington.  
><em>-"Major, je peux vous voir un moment? J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose" <em>  
>Un peu inquiet, Lorne s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et alla rejoindre Parrish sur la plateforme. Il le suivit sans dire un mot dans la pépinière où il vit, avec étonnement, les plantes que Parrish avait replanté hier avec lui. Sa rangée était florissante et déjà bien avancée, tandis que celle du botaniste n'était pas encore sortie de terre.<br>_-"J'ai bien peur que vous fassiez un meilleur botaniste que moi!"_ plaisanta Parrish. Lorne vit cependant qu'il avait l'air un peu déçu.  
><em>-"Allons, Doc. Ne dites pas de bêtises. J'ai eu la chance du débutant, c'est tout..." <em>  
>Après un petit moment, il remarqua l'air gêné du botaniste. C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait assez régulièrement lorsqu'il était en sa présence.<br>_-"Vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour les plantes, n'est-ce pas?" _lui demanda-t-il, suspicieux.  
><em>-"Pas uniquement, non. En fait... toute l'équipe a reçu un entraînement au corps à corps. Toute l'équipe, sauf moi." <em>  
>Lorne acquiesça. Il savait que les botanistes ne recevaient en général pas ce genre d'entraînement, simplement parce qu'ils avaient toujours une équipe de militaires pour les couvrir.<br>_-"Je peux demander à Coughlin..."_ proposa le Major mais Parrish le coupa.  
><em>-"En fait, je préfèrerais que ce soit vous..." <em>  
>Il se tut, attendant une réponse de Lorne. Le militaire sembla considérer la chose pendant quelques secondes.<br>_-"Ok. Rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure à la salle d'entraînement. Vous avez une tenue de sport?" _  
>Parrish rougit, honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé.<br>_-"C'est pas grave, Doc. On trouvera bien..." _


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou à tous ! Voici la suite de ma fic. Je voudrais à nouveau remercier les habitués mais aussi les petits nouveaux, qui me donnent l'envie d'écrire ! Un tout grand merci à : Lornett, Dexash, finleyevan's, leulade, Paprika Star, LightnShadows, lillysatine, Roy-mane, Carlia-Snape, Ticoeur, MoOonshine et ysialyse._

Lorne était déjà dans la salle lorsque Parrish arriva. Il avait réussi à dégoter un pantalon de jogging et portait un t-shirt ample. Ca suffirait pour le moment.  
><em>-"Bien, on va commencer par s'échauffer. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous claquiez un muscle" <em>  
>Parrish acquiesça, ayant l'impression d'être de retour au lycée et aux cours de sport qu'il détestait tant. Il n'avait jamais été physique, jamais été doué. Ni pour lancer une balle, ni pour taper avec une raquette et encore moins pour jouer au foot. Il n'en voyait simplement pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi utiliser ses mains de la sorte quand il pouvait caresser, replanter, rempoter des fleurs? Mais là, il était bien obligé de se plier aux règles. Sur Atlantis, et avec le métier qu'ils faisaient, un homme sans entraînement équivalait à un repas pour Wraith.<p>

Ils firent quelques foulées et étirements, Lorne n'hésitant pas à agripper fermement les bras et les jambes de Parrish pour le forcer à s'impliquer et à faire des efforts. Ils n'avaient pas encore commencé l'entraînement mais Lorne l'encourageait, ce qui lui donna l'envie de progresser. Il n'était pas comme tous les professeurs qu'il avait eu, à le rabaisser constamment, le faisant perdre confiance en lui. Et le botaniste appréciait.

Une fois l'échauffement terminé, Lorne regarda toutes les possibilités. Il savait qu'il devait commencer en douceur, Parrish étant un débutant de première catégorie.  
><em>-"Bon, on va se servir de nos mains pour commencer. Je vais essayer de vous atteindre et vous m'esquivez, d'accord?" <em>  
>Parrish acquiesça et souffla un bon coup. Il se sentait prêt.<p>

Le premier coup fut précis de la part de Lorne, et Parrish plaça simplement ses mains devant son visage, se recroquevillant comme un enfant.  
><em>-"Ca ne marchera pas si vous avez peur. Il faut avoir confiance en vous." <em>  
><em>-"Major..." <em>  
>Lorne le coupa.<br>_-"Il n'y a pas de Major ou de Docteur. Je suis l'ennemi, je vous attaque. Défendez-vous" _  
>Parrish se sentit en confiance, Lorne ne le jugeait pas. Il pouvait le faire, il en était certain. Lorne prenait le temps de le former, il devait être à la hauteur.<p>

Le deuxième coup l'atteint de plein fouet à la jambe, puis un troisième fut porté au ventre. Ils n'étaient pas puissants, mais ils étaient bien réels. Parrish commençait à trouver cela particulièrement agaçant et il sut qu'il n'avait que deux solutions: se rendre et abandonner. Ou se battre. Il choisit de se battre.  
>Quand Lorne choisit de porter le quatrième coup, Parrish l'esquiva et se mit lui aussi à battre des poings. Il heurta l'air, mais le Major avait l'air satisfait, comme s'il venait de le réveiller.<p>

Au bout d'un moment, Lorne sentit Parrish gagner en confiance et le botaniste s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ils finirent par s'agripper mutuellement, essayant de faire basculer l'autre à terre comme dans un combat de sumo.  
>Finalement, Lorne eut raison de Parrish qui se retrouva au sol. Il lui agrippa les poignets, les plaçant de chaque côté de son visage tandis qu'il chevauchait le corps svelte du botaniste, afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper de son emprise.<br>_-"Voilà, Doc. C'est comme ça qu'on maîtrise un homme à terre"_  
>Parrish lui lança un petit sourire qui le troubla.<br>_-"Je m'en souviendrai, Major" _  
>Lorne aurait du relâcher les poignets de Parrish depuis un moment et se déloger. Il avait compris la tactique. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à bouger?<br>_*Embrasse-le... allez, fonds sur lui et embrasse-le!*_ Lui murmurait son esprit.  
><em>*Mon Dieu, faites qu'il m'embrasse...* <em>pensa Parrish, les yeux grand écarquillés.

Finalement, Lorne relâcha ses poignets et se releva, tendant une main à Parrish pour qu'il puisse faire de même. Ils eurent un petit rire nerveux et un regard timide.  
><em>-"Ahem... bon boulot, Doc" <em>lui dit Lorne avant de s'éloigner légèrement.  
><em>-"Merci pour la leçon, Major" <em>  
>Lorne se traitait mentalement de tous les noms. Il était évident maintenant que le botaniste l'attirait, pourtant il ne savait pas quoi faire. Avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de la salle d'entraînement, il se retourna vivement.<br>_-"Doc? Ca vous dirait un dîner, demain soir au Mess?" _  
>Le coeur du botaniste manqua un battement mais dès qu'il entendit qu'ils allaient dîner au réfectoire, il se sentit déçu. Cependant, c'était son unique occasion de passer un peu de temps avec Lorne.<br>_-"Avec plaisir" _  
>Le Major semblait ravi de sa réponse, un sourire éclairant son visage.<p>

Le lendemain soir, Lorne se rendit à la pépinière pour aller chercher Parrish. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il attendait devant l'entrée du Mess et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du botaniste d'être en retard. Peut-être avait-il oublié ou changé d'avis.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne vit personne et les lieux étaient déserts. La lumière n'était même pas allumée, ce qui n'était pas normal. Lorne ressortit et tomba nez-à-nez avec Sheppard.  
><em>-"Lorne? Que faites-vous là?"<em> demanda John, haussant un sourcil.  
><em>-"Je venais voir Parrish, j'avais un truc à lui demander"<em> mentit-il. Il ne voulait pas que Sheppard soit au courant... Au courant de quoi, au fait? Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils se voyaient juste de temps en temps pour déjeuner et passer un peu de temps ensemble.  
><em>-"Parrish est à l'infirmerie." <em>  
>La panique s'insinua dans les veines de Lorne qui écarquilla les yeux.<br>_-"Mais il va bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" _  
>Sheppard posa une main sur son épaule et poussa un petit soupir exaspéré.<br>_-"Ecoutez Lorne, je sais que ce sont pas mes oignons. Mais DADT est révolue, alors qu'est-ce qui vous retient?" _  
>Lorne écarquilla les yeux, surpris et confus.<br>_-"Sheppard?" _  
><em>-"Oh ça va hein. On est tous au courant que vous craquez pour le petit botaniste et il ne semble pas en reste. Vous avez bassiné Cadman avec les plantes que vous avez cultivé avec lui, et il a pris la tête de Zelenka à parler sans arrêt de vous! McKay a failli devenir dingue et manger exprès une tarte au citron. Alors par pitié, allez le voir et dites-lui, bon sang!"<em> lança Sheppard, roulant des yeux avant de s'en aller, laissant Lorne pantois.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou, chers lecteurs ! Voici la suite et fin de cette histoire. Je suis encore désolée de poster ça extrêmement tard, mais j'ai été pas mal prise ces temps-ci alors j'en profite pour vous poster plein de choses en même temps ^^. Attention à l'overdose ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**.Chapitre III.**

Lorne essaya de rester calme mais son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'infirmerie où il croisa Beckett.  
><em>-"Je viens voir Da... euh le Docteur Parrish"<em>  
>Le médecin eut un petit sourire, avant de lui montrer le lit sur lequel le botaniste était allongé.<p>

Lorsque Lorne arriva, il vit avec horreur son botaniste allongé, une perfusion rivée à son bras.  
><em>-"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Doc?"<em> demanda-t-il à Beckett, le scientifique dormant.  
><em>-"Intoxication alimentaire et déshydratation. Il a tourné de l'oeil. Cadman nous a prévenus. Il sera sur pied d'ici quelques jours" <em>  
>Beckett lui lança un regard rassurant et le laissa. Lorne aurait du simplement accepter la nouvelle et aller vaquer à ses occupations, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Voir Parrish sur ce lit lui donnait mal au ventre. Voyant qu'il était seul dans la pièce, il prit une chaise et la plaça à côté du botaniste. Après quelques minutes, sa main vint trouver celle de Parrish.<p>

Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, voire heures à regarder le botaniste dont le torse se levait et se baissait sous sa respiration. Il était profondément endormi et commençait à retrouver des couleurs, grâce à la perfusion de Beckett.  
>Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme se réveille mais il dut se résoudre à aller prendre un petit quelque chose au Mess, sans lui. <p>

Sur le chemin, il repensa à ce que Sheppard lui avait dit. Apparemment, bon nombre de leurs équipiers avaient remarqué les oeillades et les sourires que David et lui se lançaient. Pourtant, il ne les avait jamais interprêté autrement qu'un signe d'amitié. Ok, de l'amitié un peu poussée peut-être. Mais ils n'avaient rien fait de mal...

Il arriva au Mess, qui était quasiment désert, vu l'heure tardive. Il aperçut McKay au niveau des desserts et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Lorne se précipita vers lui, lui arrachant quasiment le pot des mains.  
><em>-"Hey! Mon Ptit Filou!"<em> s'énerva McKay lorsqu'il vit Lorne attraper le pot comme s'il en avait cruellement besoin.  
><em>-"Désolé, c'est pour un cas d'extrême urgence"<em> fut la seule excuse que le Major trouva.  
><em>-"Ouais, bien sur... un cas qui s'appelle David Parrish, je parie!" <em>cria-t-il alors que Lorne se dirigeait à nouveau vers l'infirmerie. _"J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot!" _

Dans le couloir, Lorne regarda le pot. Mince... il avait pris des abricots. David détestait les abricots. Retourner voir McKay et lui rendre son Ptit Filou à la con pour l'échanger contre... une crème brûlée? De toute façon, il devait bien se résigner. Il n'allait pas forcer David à manger un truc qu'il n'aimait pas.  
><em>-"Désolé McKay, j'ai réagi un peu... brutalement?" <em>s'excusa-t-il en rendant le pot au scientifique qui n'avait pas l'air si renfrogné que ça.  
><em>-"Ouais ben heureusement que vous êtes revenu. Tous les autres sont au citron" <em>  
>C'est sur... Evan s'en serait voulu d'imposer ça à McKay... Quoique. Au vu du sourire narquois qu'il arborait, il avait envie de lui faire ravaler ses dents. <em>"Sérieusement, Lorne. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de mes conseils mais je vais vous dire ce que j'en pense. Entrez dans cette infirmerie et quand Parrish sera réveillé, agrippez-le par le col et roulez-lui une pelle, qu'on en soit quitte. Ca va pas nous tuer" <em> 

C'est vrai que franchement, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'écouter McKay (pour une fois!). Mais il ne savait même pas ce que Parrish ressentait pour lui, s'il ressentait quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Et il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça, ils travaillaient ensemble. Même si le DADT avait été aboli, il ne s'appliquait déjà pas à eux. Parrish était un scientifique, cette règle n'avait jamais été la raison pour laquelle Lorne n'avait pas fait un pas. Avant la semaine précédente, il n'avait jamais vu son botaniste de cette façon. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Leurs collègues semblaient ne pas avoir d'appréhensions de les voir ensemble mais Lorne ne savait pas ce que le jeune botaniste ressentait.  
>Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, il sourit en voyant Parrish réveillé, à moitié redressé dans son lit. Il semblait faible, encore un peu pâle, mais au moins il était entier.<br>Il s'approcha du lit en frottant sa nuque, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire. Il lança à Parrish un petit air gêné avant de s'installer à côté de lui.  
><em>-"Je venais voir comment vous alliez... quand j'ai vu que vous étiez en retard..." <em>  
>Parrish - David - eut un petit sourire espiègle.<br>_-"Ah, en retard à notre rencard" _  
>Lorne écarquilla les yeux et toussa. Il n'arrivait pas à parler et devant son air catastrophé, David continua:<br>_-"Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu mais comme vous le voyez, j'ai de bonnes raisons..." _  
><em>-"Rencard?" <em>répéta Lorne, abasourdi. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était que le botaniste ne semble pas en colère.  
><em>-"Tout le monde sur Atlantis pense que nous sortons ensemble. Est-ce le cas, Major?" <em>demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Evan était perdu et un peu apeuré. David semblait attendre, relativement calme.  
>Voyant que Lorne avait du mal, mais ne l'avait pas encore rejeté, Parrish pensa qu'il pouvait lui donner un petit coup de pouce.<br>_-"Parce que moi, je suis plutôt pour" _  
>Le sourire qu'il lança à Lorne fut le déclencheur qui lui fit briser ses dernières entraves. Il se rapprocha et prit le visage de David au creux de ses mains, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Peu habitué, Evan tâtonna un peu mais David eut tôt fait de l'initier et ils commencèrent à trouver un rythme qui leur était propre.<p>

Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, ils s'écartèrent mais gardèrent leurs fronts accolés.  
><em>-"Quand je sortirai d'ici, je veux un vrai rencard..."<em> murmura le botaniste à bout de souffle. Ils eurent tous deux un petit rire, avant que Lorne ne lui réponde:  
><em>-"Avec plaisir"<em> 


End file.
